The BFT and the case of Antonios love life
by Kat1930
Summary: Antonio is head over heals in love with Lovino Vargas and Gilbert and Francis are there to give him advice along the way. (Human AU, one shot) Spamano obviously but minor pruhun


**I don't own hetalia because if I did the bft would be in it more!**

"Well I really think I may like Lovino, he's so... soft and sweet and-" Antonio was cut off mid sentence.

"Are we thinking about the same Lovino?" Gilbert asked laughing.

"Please Gilbert, I think it's sweet!" Elizabeta said fondly with a sigh of content.

"Elizabeta? Why are you even here?!" The Prussian asked turning to her.

"I somehow got dragged here by a certain albino idiot!" She said as Gilbert reached into the fridge for a beer and sitting down on a bar stool. "Anyway, Antonio, you were saying?"

"I think I like this new girlfriend of yours, Gilbert." Francis laughed sipping on a glass of wine and taking a seat next to Antonio on the couch.

"Lovino may be all tough on the out side but on the inside he's so... gentle. He's fragile and well I don't know what I'm even feeling for him anymore. He was all cute in the beginning always calling me a 'bastard' and he'd always tell me to stop being stupid, and all the while I just thought he was... adorable." the Spaniard sighed and tightened around his own beer and looked off into space. "But lately I think I like him a little more than as a friend or think he's my cute little Lovi."

"It's finally happened," Gil sighed happily and turning to Francis. "Our Antonio has finally fallen in love!"

Francis laughed, "This is perfect! We'll have to throw a party to celebrate! Antonio has finally found love at last! It's been long enough after all!"

Gilbert and Francis jumped up out of their seats and did a stupid dance as Elizabeta just laughed watching them and Antonio stood as well with a new found excitement.

"I love Lovi! I understand it all!" He smiled brightly, "but wait, what do I do now?"

"Well obviously you tell him now!" Gilbert said.

"But it's Lovino! He'll laugh in my face, or blush and punch me." He sighed.

"Knowing him, he wont actually hit you. That kid's all bark and no bite." Gilbert said.

"Ah yes, invite him to a romantic dinner- trick him into it if you have to- and admit your feelings there!" Francis suggested. "Or just wait for the right time and kiss him!"

"Yeah that's what I did with Elizabeta!" Gilbert added, "It seemed to have worked pretty well!" He could just feel the glare that his girlfriend was more than likely was giving him at the moment.

"I don't know, you have not seen him when he gets really upset." Antonio sighed, "It's scary!"

"Come on Antonio, just give it a try! What if you died and he never knew how you felt! Or what if in some crazy circumstance he was to just move across the continent tomorrow and you would never get to see him again!" Francis reasoned.

"Or just wait until the time is right and say something to him. Don't just say it out of nowhere. Wait until the time is right, weather it`s when the sun is hitting him just right on him, or when he's blushing madly and quite adorably over something you said." Elizabeta suggested and everyone went quiet.

"Well that's actually a really good idea, thank you Elizabeta!" Antonio beamed and they all went off to the arcade to collect tickets to buy the game station they had been collecting tickets for for a month.

"It didn't work!" Antonio cried from the other line of the phone.

"What do you mean mon ami? It is two o'clock in the morning!" The Frenchman asked groggily from the other line. "You just interrupted my beauty sleep! I hope this is important."

"I was rejected! He was just standing in the hall as we walked to our classes that were next door to each other and I managed to make him smile. I just looked down and he was looking perfect and actually smiling at me! He never does that!"

"Get to the point, it`s two am!"

"Oh right sorry," Antonio said "He smiled at me and I couldn't take it anymore! I just said ' Ti amo, Lovi' and he the smile vanished! He didn't even say anything he just took off before I could catch him! It all went so fast that I didn't even see where he went so I just stood in the hall in disbelief until the bell rung and I was late and alone!"

His friend was talking so fast he struggled to listen to it all. "Antonio. Antonio, breathe." He reminded "It's okay I'm just sure he was surprised at an outburst like that!"

"But still, he didn't even say anything! He just ran away, he always said he hated me but I had assumed he was bluffing! I'm sure he does now after all of this."

"Just calm down okay, get some sleep! We can figure this out tomorrow after we both have a pleasant nights rest."

"I can't sleep at a time like this! That's why I called!" Antonio sighed. "You know what, you're right. I need to relax and think about this tomorrow!"

"Okay good, I`ll talk to you then. Get some rest as well!" Francis smiled

They exchanged their good-nights and hung up. Francis spent a minute staring at his phone, grinned, and shook his head. "He fell hard," He whispered to himself laying his head back down onto his pillow and quickly falling back into slumber.

"He totally avoided me today, I didnt even see him once in the halls." Antonio said gloomily as the three walked home from school, not really home, they all walked to Gilbert's house.

"I'm sure he's just confused! Don't worry, he`ll have to talk to you sometime." Francis said.

Antonio sighed deeply.

"Oh no, look he's doing the thing again." Gilbert called to Francis. "You know, the thing where he just sighs at everything." 

"No! Anything but that!" Francis said jokingly as they walked into Gil's house and set their book bags down, making a b-line for the kitchen.

"Oh hey Feliciano!" Gilbert said with a smile. "Could you tell Antonio here how your brother feels about him?"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You.. Uh, don't have to.. Feliciano." Antonio said standing in the hall.

"Please, you need assurance that he doesn't hate you remember? Maybe it will stop you from poutng so much." Francis said walking over to the cabinets and searching with food just as Gilbert did.

"Uh, vee fratello has been locking himself in his room lately and just staying in there." He said sadly, "we only really talk over dinner anymore, or casual conversation in the hallway. He talks about you a lot though. Like yesterday he came to me about admitting how he really felt about you!" Feliciano finished cheerfully.

"How he really felt?" Francis asked.

"And how exactly is that How does he feel?" Gilbert grinned pausing from what he was doing to look over at Feliciano, and then to Antonio whose expression was a mixture of fear, excitement, and overall surprise at the statement.

"Well, I think that is best for him to tell you." Feliciano smiled innocently and looked over to Ludwig.

"Yes now if you would excuse us we have a project to be working on!" Ludwig demanded, sending the three of them with a strange variety of junk foods in their hands.

"It's been a week Gilbert!" Antonio said with a weird mix of anger and sadness to his voice that he could still hear on the other end of the phone.

"Uh.. what? Do you know what time it is?" Gilbert muttered into the phone as he yawned.

"Yes, it`s 2 am!"

"Why are you calling me for love advice at two am?"

"Because Francis yelled at me when I called him a week ago over the same thing!" he said quickly.

"Alright, alright." Gilbert yawned and sat up in bed. "What has it been a week since?" 

"Lovi still hasn't talked to me! I only seem to get to see him during awkward eye contact in the hall when I look over and notice he was looking at me and then he looks away."

"Well at least he looked at you right?" Gilbert said. "That`s a good sign right?"

"Maybe but I don't know how to talk to him about it or even try to hold a conversation with him."

"This is why you don't take my girlfriends advice on love! She reads way to much shoujo manga to be helpful in situations like this."

"It was a good idea I just think I`m the one who blew it." he sighed and fell face first into his pillow.

"I`m sure things will work themselves out, I dont know- sit by him at lunch or corner him in the hall to get him to talk to you."

"That might work!" Antonio said, voice muffled through the pillow.

"What?"

"I said thanks Gilbert!" He said quickly hanging up the phone.

"It worked! It worked!" Antonio said running through the hall and up to his two friends who were already in front of him. "I got to talk to him!"

Francis and Gilbert turned around at the sound of their friends voice, "What worked?" Gilbert asked.

"Thanks to your idea he talked to me at lunch, the conversation lasted the whole period and it mostly consisted of 'shut up bastard' or 'gosh I don't know stop bothering me about it" But he was so... He doesn't hate me after all!"

Gilbert and Francis looked at each other confused and then back to Antonio. "But we already knew he didn't hate you." the blonde Frenchmen said.

"I didnt!" Antonio insisted, "But it was good talking to him, although I started most of the conversation and the whole thing was pretty one sided. I fell out of my seat once and he laughed but just for the record it was completely on purpose."

"Sure it was." Gilbert laughed as all three started making their way to the front exit.

The trio went to the park to work on some prank stuff, all the while Gilbert talked about a big argument between him and Elizabeta and not knowing how to apologize. Antonio just stayed quiet because he knew Francis was better at giving advice and he continued to think about Lovino with a grin on his face.

Antonio really wanted to find a way to sincerely admit his feelings in a way that Lovino couldnt run away from but his friends were too busy dealing with Gilberts relationship issues. To deal with his love life he knew one person who has known and given him advice before on this issue...

It was time to call Elizabeta.

"Uh hello, who is this?" She asked nicely on the other line.

"Hello, this is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. I hope you dont mind, well with all of this going on with you and Gilbert but I could really use your help." He said somewhat nervously, unsure of the response.

"You're not calling to get me to forgive him are you?" She asked.

"Actually I was calling about the advice you gave me before with Lovino and I was hoping I could get some more now."

"Oh well that's alright I suppose! I'd love to help out!" She looked happily off into the distance. "Did my plan work? Did he love you back?"

"Im not actually sure. In the hallway I had done something stupid and he actually smiled at me! I may have confessed right then and there and he ran away."

"The fact that he ran away could mean two things as far as I can tell," she said. "He either shares the same feelings to you deep down and doesnt have the courage to confess-"

"Really?" He asked with a tone of excitement.

"I`m not finished." She sighed, "Or he was freaked out about it and never wants to talk to you again."

"Oh no," Antonio said. "He didnt talk to me for a week until I sat down next to him in lunch."

"Please, dont worry and he`ll tell you how he feels when he is ready to."

"Okay thank you Elizabeta," Antonio said. "But you really should think about talking to Gilbert again. All of this time he has been looking for ways to apologize."

"He has?" She said hopefully before crashing and sighing once again. "Yeah, yeah we will see I guess." and then she hung up.

Antonio decided to make one last call before he did whatever it is Antonios do.

"Fratello, you worry too much! I mean he already told you he loved you so all you have to do is tell him and you can be happy!" Feliciano spoke into the phone unaware of Antonio hearing their last conversation. "ciao!"

"Oh, hello Feliciano!" Antonio beamed. "How are you?"

"Oh hello Antonio I didn't know it was you!" Feliciano said as cheerful as ever.

"Is Lovi home?" He asked hopefully.

"Uh, brother! Are you home?" Feliciano asked away from the phone (which Antonio could still hear mind you) and it was followed by a loud "No, and tell the bastard not to call the house so late!" to which Feliciano replied with "But it's only four o'clock!"

"Sorry Antonio, you just missed him." Feli sighed, "Anyway I hear you like my brother!"

A loud sound of Lovino spitting out his drink could be heard on the other line as Antonio laughed.

"FELI WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" Lovino asked jumping up and snatching the phone out of his hand.

"Uh... sorry and oh what the hell, I'm hanging up! Its all your fault for calling this late anyway!"

"But fratello, it`s only 4 in the afternoon!"

"But Lovi," Antonio laughed while quickly growing serious. "I do like you!" '

Antonio was just about 100% sure that Lovino was blushing, and that's when he heard the three beeps signaling the end of the phone call.

He sighed in content as he lied back on his bed.

"So let me get this straight? You heard Feliciano talking to Lovino about admitting his feelings in the beginning, and you told him you liked him again?" Gilbert asked as they walked to school.

Antonio nodded contently, "So what now?" Francis asked.

"Your worrying about this way to much! What are you? A girl?" Gilbert asked.

"What were you saying about girls?" Elizabeta asked walking next to them.

"Uh...Nothing!" Gilbert defended himself. "Anyway I thought you hated me!"

"Hate isn`t the right word. I heard you were sorry." Elizabeta said. "I`m here to say I forgive you."

"Forgive me? Who told you I was sorry?"

"A friend," she said "So are you not sorry?"

"Oh I am." He answered.

"Then I am as well. It got out of hand and I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you and ignored your existence even though I couldn't stop thinking about you." She said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"So are we back to the way we were?"

"I guess," Elizabeta laughed.

Francis just watched confused at what had made the girl suddenly change her mind and Antonio smirked realized that he was the one who had done the most to help Gilbert out after all.

They walked hand in hand as Elizabeta mouthed a 'thank you' to Antonio and Francis looked twice as confused. This made Antonio think positively for the day ahead.

Today may be the day that Lovino talked to him, the day he told him how he really felt.

First period, nothing.

Second period, _nothing._

Bell rings signaling the end of the day, _**nothing.**_

It was another day of Lovino avoiding him and Francis was planning to meet someone after school so he wouldn't be walking home with him. Gilbert also made other plans with Elizabeta so he was stuck walking home alone. Followed by sitting home alone. And doing everything else alone today. He sighed as he walked out of the doors, putting his hands in his pockets as he realized how cold it was.

"Slow down, bastard!" A voice said behind him, making him turn around. It was Lovino.

"Lovi! It's you!" he said cheerfully.

"Damn, it`s cold out here! God it wasn't this cold on the way to school."

"I didn't know you walked to school, Lovi."

"Stop calling me Lovi, bastard." He barked. "And I don't. I... wanted to see you."

"Really!" Antonio questioned happily as the Italian caught up to him.

"Don't act so surprised. You've been telling me that you...Like me... lately and I want to get something straight with you right now."

Oh no. Here it comes, painful rejection. Antonio tried not to show the fear in his face as his heart dropped. What was he going to do if Lovino told him that he hated him, or 'just wanted to be friends'? He knew he wouldn't take it lightly. His heart would break immediately, most likely beyond repair.

"I like you too... bastard." He mumbled.

"You what?" Antonio asked, having not heard what he said.

"I said I fucking like you bastard!" He shouted a little to loud this time. "There! You happy?"

Antonio felt overjoyed as Lovino blushed looking down at his feet, and captured him in a hug.

"What the hell?" He shouted.

"You like me! Ti amo! Ti amo!" He shouted still hugging him.

"Dammit!" The Italian shouted almost falling over. "You're gonna kill me!"

"Oh I'm sorry Lovi! I'm just so happy!" Antonio smiled

"Yeah yeah, whatever bastard."

"I thought for sure we were doomed, you know, because he said he wanted to get something straight but luckily he told me he liked me!" Antonio beamed.

"That`s nice, I`m glad you can finally love someone for once." Francis smiled.

"Yeah, we can be awesome together! And also with dates!" Gilbert added.

"But I wanted to thank you guys I probably would have made myself look like a fool without you!"

He added, then looking down to his clothes.

They were nice because it was his first date with Lovino and he wanted to make it special. He however**,** was just wearing a white button up shirt and black jeans.

"Now what do you think?" He asked.

"You look great, but unbutton the first two buttons and it will be perfect."

**Okay hey guys, I was just sitting alone during break bored and this story popped into my mind! I hope you have enjoyed it! I`d love it if you left a review! I am going to write a new chapter for my other story "Silver Bullets" either tonight or some other time so look out for that! **

** Thank you,**

_**Kat **_


End file.
